thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas vs. Stanley
Thomas vs. Stanley is a feature-length special of Adventures on Rails. Plot (A Main Line Engines film, with Adventures on Rails Studios, and Pom-Pom Productions, presents) Thomas VS Stanley! One day, Thomas and James were at the Wharf, when the Thin Controller called them. "I need one engine..." "I'll do it!", shouted Thomas. "Very well. You will be working with Duncan bringing logs from the Transfer Yard, to the Wharf." "Ha, ha, ha!", laughed James. "I am so glad, I will not be doing that job." Thomas knew Duncan was cheeky, and enjoyed teasing Standard Guage engines. "Very well", said Thomas. "Let's go Duncan." Duncan followed him cheekly. Duncan soon brought five trucks of logs. "Really?", asked Thomas. "We'll take forever at this rate." "I'm bringing all the logs I can push. Now shut up, and get loaded." When Thomas was loaded, Duncan called. "I know a shortcut to the Wharf." "Really? I'm listening." "You'll cross Rolling River Bridge. The highest bridge Sodor knows." Thomas was secretly scared, but perhaps Duncan would be right. "Fine. Lead the way. I'm right behind you." "It's just down that track. Then, the track shall take you there." "Thanks." "Huh", chuckled Duncan as Thomas left. "It'll be a surprise if he gets there before me." Thomas soon arrived at Rolling River Bridge. "This. Is really high. Perhaps, if I puff slowly, the bridge won't break, and I'll be on the other side." Thomas was soon half-way, when suddenly, half of the the bridge in front of him came apart! "Woah!", cried Thomas. "I must get back to safety. There's no way, I'll be getting across." Just as he was backing up, the broken section of the bridge, tumbled down into the ravine! "Ahhh!", Thomas cried, as he backed down to safety. And just as the rest of the brudge collasped into the ravine. It was so far down, Thomas couldn't see the wreckage. He looked to the other side, and decided to go back to the junction. "Wait, there was another line. Maybe, that one leads to the Wharf." He puffed down the track, but it looked old, unused, and abondened. Eventually, he came to a town. "Bust my buffers!" I was strange. The main station was covered in ivy. "Great Waterton", Thomas mumbled. "Wait! The Coffee Pots talked about Great Waterton before they were scrapped. I'd never actually thought it was true." He puffed excitedly. Soon, he went up a hill, around a bend, and almost fell off. "Wait. I've been here before. The bridge leads to Great Waterton! Duncan must've knew nothing about the bridge." Then, he followed the left track, and arrived at Kellsthorpe Road, where Henry was waiting. "Thomas, what the heck are you doing here. With logs." "I've found the old town of Great Waterton, the one you and the Coffee Pots talked about." "You must be dreaming Thomas." "No. I'm not. The Coffee Pots were right." "Here's the deal, I take your logs, and secret is locked between us." "No. Here's the deal. You take my logs, and I'll find the Fat Controller." Henry sighed, "Fine." Thomas raced past stations, and Wellsowrth were the Fat Controller was waiting. The Fat Controller's hat blew away! "Sorry sir. But you got to see this!" "Thomas!", the Fat Controller was amazed at the town Thomas had found. "You've found the town of Great Waterton. It's a town, believed in two categories to be fake or abonden. People think it's a legend." "Tell me about it, Sir." "In 1900, we had several small engines. Two types were box tank engines. Skarloey has told you of Neil, right?" "Yes. Neil helped him off his boat in 1865." "The other type were 'Coffee Pots'. Small black shaped tank engines. They were used on you Branch Line, but worked to build this magnificent town. The Skarloey Railway ran down here too. In 1914, with the introduction of the North Western region of British Railways, it was abonden. So much, that you and Edward didn't know about it when you came here in 1915." "How does Henry know if he came in 1920?" "Well, he met a Coffee Pot when they scrapped, and he told him all about it. He made true stories about it. Work, construction, and how this came to be a once great town. Now, we can restore it!" "Really?" "Yes. It'll take hard work, construction vechiles, and Really Useful Engines!" Later, Thomas puffed into Tidmouth Sheds with the Fat Controller. "Thomas has truely found the abonden town of Great Waterton!", announced the Fat Controller. "Good job, Thomas!", the engines said to him. "Now, we will work hard to restore it. Thomas, as discoverer of the town, I want you to find any tracks, standard of narrow around the town." Soon, the engines began restoration. Even the Diesel helped out! There was rubble to removed, and tracks to discover. "James, I've found the narrow guage track. When you go to the Wharf, will you tell a narrow guage engine to come down here?" "Sure, Thomas." Trains still had to run, so the Wild Nor Western was pretty full and long. "Sir", Thomas said to the Fat Controller one day. "I need an engine to help on my Branch Line. I want more time to find tracks here." "Yes. I will soon get an engine." One day, Cranky was unloading an engine. Henry was there, picking up timber. "Henry, this is Stanley, a Hudswell Clarke/Kitson No. 5459. He will be working on Thomas' Branch Line for the meantime of the restoration of Great Waterton", the Fat Controller said. "Hullo, Stanley. Would you like to help me?" "Of course I would." Henry and Stanley arrived at Great Waterton. Thomas stared at the green engine as he passed. "Who was that?" "That was Thomas." Stanley did a great job of keeping Thomas' Branch Line in order, but Thomas wasn't happy with this. "He's taking over my duties", he complained to Percy. "Well, that what he was here to do", Percy replied. Thomas was shocked the next day, when he saw Stanley with Annie and Clarabel! "Sir. Do you think it's time we test the line?" "Yes, Thomas. Maybe tomorrow fetch Annie and Clarabel and test it please." "That'll teach him to mess with my coaches", Thomas thought as he saw Stanley leave the yard with two ordinary red coaches. The test had been a sucess and now Thomas was taking tar, wires, and timber to Great Wateton, however he was not concentrating... on the bend! He toppled right off the track! Edward soon arrived with Rocky. "Are you alright Thomas?", asked Edward. "I'm fine. Just dented." Thomas' crew was also OK. "Well, Thomas, we can't have you like this", the Fat Controller said. "Yes, Sir." "So, Stanley will look for more lines whilst you are being repaired." "No!" Thomas didn't want Stanley to do his job. Three days passed and Stanley got a new coat of paint. NWR silver with red lining. He felt splendid. Thomas didn't but when he repaired he said, "Now I'll get my jobs back." He quickly steamed away to Great Waterton, but was shocked to see the station's outside restored, the tower and rails in great condition. "Impossible." Then, the Fat Controller spotted Thomas. "Thomas! Come here." "Hullo", said Stanley cheerfully. "Hi", whispered Thomas. "Stanley's work has made the restoration of Great Waterton go quicker. Thus, I have decided that he will stay in chage." "And what will I do?", asked Thomas. "You will help him." Thomas was shocked. Just a while later, Stanley asked Thomas, "Could you please arrange some trucks for James and I?" "Yes", grumbled Thomas. Stanley went over to the water tower. "How could I get my job back?", thought Thomas. There were twenty trucks to shunt, five were coupled together. "These ruble trucks are heavy, so I'm sure Stanley couldn't take ten up the hill!" An idea flew into Thomas' funnel. "Please he asked a shunter, can you couple those five trucks to these five trucks. James and Stanley are spliting the load evenly?", Thomas asked a workmen. "Right away, Thomas", the workmen replied. Stanley came back. "Thomas, why are there ten trucks. I can only pull five trucks up that steep hill." "But the job would be done quicklier." "You're right." "And don't forget the brake van." Stanley started up the hill. James and Percy saw him, "What does Stanley thinks he's doing with ten rubble trucks up the hill?", asked Percy amazed. "He's probably showing off, showing who's strongest", muttered James quietly. Thomas smiled. Stanley was right, ten trucks was too heavy! The coupling broke. "Cinders and ashes! Clear the line!", shouted Thomas. The Guard slamed on the brakes, and jumped clear, but the points weren't switched in time! The trucks crashed into the tower. "NO!", shouted Percy, James, and Thomas. The Fat Controller was cross with Stanley. "Stanley, you know better than to show off." "Sir, I." "No excuses. Thanks to you, the tower has collasped and now we behind on the restoration of Great Waterton. Thomas, your warning saved many. You will be in charge again." "Thank you, SIr. Happy to help." He puffed away cheerfully. Later, that day, the Fat Controller gathered the engines. "Great Waterton will not be ready in time for the appointed day. Tonight, you will all come and remove the rubble from the tower, then we can start work again." "What? No. All our hard work", the engines grumbled. That night the engines worked hard. Stanley shunted some trucks and Thomas was to follow, but he left a truck right outside the mine shaft. "That's strange", said Thomas. "Should we get the truck?" "Yes, but we must be careful", replied his Driver. But as he got closer, he went too fast, he bumped the truck, knocked his Driver and Fireman off the footplate and slid into the mine! "Come back!", they yelled. Thomas had the ride of his life. On the right side, he saw signs saying 'Mine Exit' and on the left 'Tunnel'. "I'm going for the exit", thought Thomas. He whistled terrified, he couldn't control anything. Up ahead he saw the points. The truck went right, but Thomas went left! "No, no, no! HELP!", screamed Thomas. Suddenly, he got a different feeling, "This is so much fun!", and whistled excitedly, but unfortunely. "OH NO. The tunnel is blocked!" He couldn't brake, and so crashed through the barrier and into the water! Luckily, he landed on a piece of rail. "Just my luck", thought Thomas. He felt his fire go out and he started to float. "Cinders and ashes! HELP!" All he could do is wait and hope. Meanwhile, Stanley had just finished collecting his trucks and was coming back. "It's strange", he thought. "Thomas hasn't come back yet." "Where's Thomas?", asked Toby. "Stanley probably pushed him off the rails", muttered Henry darkly. "No, Stanley could destroy a tower, but never harm an engine", replied Percy. "I think he's lost in the mine", said Stanley, puffing up. "Oh, so now you admit", said James. "Why did you push him into the mine?!" "I didn't. But, I found a truck at the mine exit, so I think we'll have to search", he replied. "It's getting dark. The Fat Controller won't want us exploring the unknown routes of Great Waterton at night", commented Edward. "Tomorrow", continued Gordon, "At dawn we'll wake up and search for him." The engines, worried for their friend, went home. They told the Fat Controller the next day at Knapford. "But we don't know where the mine exit could be, Sir", Stanley finished. "For now, search for him, and this shall go on the morning news", the Fat Controller replied. "Yes, Sir." Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Stanley, and even Diesel searched everywhere for their #1. "Thomas has gone missing", reported the reporter. "Where are you Thomas?", called Diesel. "Thomas, don't hide of shame", called Stanley. Meanwhile in the tunnel, Thomas was tossed around. "I don't like this. When will this end?" His question was answered soon enough. Ahead he saw a wall of bushes. He crashed through them! Flew across a ravine, and rolled down. "HELP!", he cried. At the end, his wheel hit a rock, breaking his wheel, he slid on his side, and dirt piled around him! "Oh no!", thought Thomas. The news of Thomas spread. For a day, then another. "We can't find Thomas anywhere", said Percy. "Then, we must venture to the unexplored", the Fat Controller replied. Later, just by luck, Stanley was puffing down an unused line. It was short, and Stanley continued straight. He whistled, went back, and whistled down the right track. "Stanley. Stanley! I'm here!", he shouted, and Stanley raced around a bend. "Am I glad to see you Thomas", he said. "Where have you been? You made the news." "I got out of control when I fetched a truck. Can you help me? I'm sorry for what I did", he apoligized. "Right away." Thomas' Driver and Fireman, the Fat Controller, Edward, Stanley, some workmen, and the Breakdown Train set off. Meanwhile, the news of finding Thomas spread all over Sodor. The Breakdown Train soon had Thomas right side up. His coupling rod was removed, and he was placed on a flat truck. Even with being found, Thomas knew he had to admit the truth, and so explained everything. "I'm very sorry Sir. But, if you will, can Stanley be in charge whilst I'm at Crovan's Gate? Then, we can work together to restore Great Waterton. Then, the main part of it will be ready", he finished. "That's a very good idea Thomas", the Fat Controller replied. "Thank you, Thomas", Stanley said cheerfully. After Thomas was repaired, work ran smoothly. "No more ten trucks up the hill", Thomas said as Stanley struggled to get ten trucks going. They laughed. Months passed, the engines worked hard, until, the tower was ready, the bridge, and the station. "Great Waterton was built in the mid-19th century by some tank engines. However, in 1914, it was abondened in favour of other, modern towns. However, in 1953, Thomas the Tank Engine found the town and now it is restored." "The town could never be reopened without Stanley", Thomas said. The engines whistled in delight. Who knows what other buildings lay behing the abonden tracks? Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Stanley *Duncan *Diesel *Sir Topham Hatt *Neil (non-speaking role) *Sodor and Mainland Railway Nos. 1 and 3 (non-speaking roles) *Coffee Pots (non-speaking roles) *Annie and Clarabel (non-speaking roles) Locations *Knapford *Wellsworth *Kellsthorpe Road *Great Waterton *Crovan's Gate *The Wharf Trivia *The special is a rewrite of the 2008 special 'The Great Discovery'. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Specials